Mengintip
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: <html><head></head>Chanyeol tidak yakin,namun dirinya kali ini benar-benar terpesona pada- -ugh,tubuh seksi si cupu penunggu perpustakaan itu,Kris Wu. [KRISYEOL]</html>


Chanyeol tidak yakin,namun dirinya kali ini benar-benar terpesona pada-

-ugh,tubuh seksi si cupu penunggu perpustakaan itu,Kris Wu.

.

.

Mengintip

Xounicornxing

.

Krisyeol

.

.

.

.

Sungguh demi apapun Chanyeol ingin sekali mengubur duo Jong itu,Jongin dan Jongdae. Sudah tahu telepon Chanyeol berisi foto-foto dan video-video anu,eh,maksudnya foto-foto dan video 2ne1 nuna. Ehm,maklum,fans..

Dan parahnya mereka meninggalkan telepon miliknya di ruang ganti. Ugh,bagaimana jika ada yang mengambil telepon Chanyeol lalu mengklaim telepon itu miliknya,kemudian..kemudian.. semua file 2ne1 miliknya.. file-file fanboyingnya.. diambil oleh yang menemukan telepon miliknya..

ANI ANIYAAAA

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari bayang—bayang hiperbolisnya. Tenangkan hatimu,Chanyeol-ah,kurang beberapa langkah lagi kau mencapai ruang ganti.

Kurang lima langkah lagi..

Kurang empat langkah lagi..

Kurang tiga langkah lagi..

Kurang dua langkah lagi..

Kurang satu langkah lagi..

Dan..

Chanyeol diam di tempat. Mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia.. speechless. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya,lalu mengucek matanya. Kemudian..

Nyut..

Mencubit pipinya. Duh.. sakit ternyata,batinnya miris. Tanpa dia sadari,Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya.

So... damn.. hot OMG!

Menyadari posisinya sekarang dapat membuatnya tertangkap basah,buru-buru Chanyeol mencari tempat yang aman untuk..

Err mengintip? Uhh tolong Chanyeol yang populer itu mengintip? Ewh sekali

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol kini benar-benar sedang mengintip . ah sudah lupakan yang penting dia kini sedang dalam misi 'mengintip Kris Wu' yang.. superuperhotbingittapikokcupu.

Kini Kris Wu sendiri,sedang hendak melepas kaos olahraganya,sepertinya kelasnya habis pelajaran olahraga. Dnegan gerakan slow motion,menurut Chanyeol,Kris Wu mulai membuka kaosnya. Dari ujung bawah ke atas. Memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang tegas,perutnya yang cukup..uhm,berbentuk dengan sedikit dialiri keringat.. ughhh OH GOD!

Andai saja dia bisa berjalan kesana,menggoda Kris Wu dan membelai... err perut Kris Wu? Chanyeol kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Fokus Chanyeol-ah!

Kini Kris Wu sedang menaikkan kaosnya ke atas yang otomatis memperlihatkan dada bidangnya itu. Chanyeol otomatis menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian tanpa Chanyeol sadari kaos olahraga Kris sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak percaya,tenyata Kris Wu memiliki tubuh yang..err hot bingit hahahaha. Bisa-bisanya Kris Wu itu membuat Chanyeol memperlihatkan sisi ukenya. Oh oke mari kita lanjutkan acara kita.

Kini Kris Wu sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya,atasannya saja. Kemudian dia mulai.. melorotkan celananya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya,kemudian menelan ludahnya. Oh tuhan.. mi-milik Kris Wu.. kenapa

Kenapa..

Ugh..

Besar sekali..

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah layaknya seorang gadis. Dengan jahil dia mengarakan kamera fotonya dan memotret milik Kris Wu itu. Ughh Bayang-bayang liar mulai berkeliaran di otak Chanyeol. Jika masih dibungkus saja sebesar itu.. apalagi jika berdiri? /.\ chanyeol melirik miliknya sendiri,huh bahkan miliknya kalah -3-

Suara resleting yang amat kentara itu mengagetkan Chanyeol,hampir saja ia ketahuan. Sepertinya Kris Wu sudah selesai berganti baju. Huhh kenapa begitu cepat?:(

Tak apa Chanyeol,masih ada minggu depan,pikir Chanyeol nista. Kemudian,demi keselamatan harga dirinya,Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

Kris Wu,siswa cupu penunggu perpustakaan yang amat tertutup dan kadang sering terbully kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_Park Chanyeol,kena kau!_

Kris bukanlah orang yang tak peka hingga tak menyadari ada yang mengintipnya. Kebiasaannya di perpustakaan yang sunyi membuatnya peka dengan suara. Termasuk langkah kaki Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian mengintipnya berganti baju.

Jika dipikiran teman-temannya dia hanyalah anak cupu,mereka salah! Anak cupu penunggu perpustakaan ini bukanlah anak cupu di luar sekolah.

Dengan slow motion Kris Wu mengganti bajunya. Mencoba membuktikan pada Park Chanyeol,ia lebih atletis,hot dan.. seksi bukan?

Dan.. kalau boleh jujur,dari awal dia suka dengan Chanyeol,uhuk,maksudnya senyumnya.

Yang jelas dia suka diintip Park Chanyeol. Sstt! Jangan bilang-bilang,oke?;)

.

.

.

END

05/10/2014

Xounicornxing

Gimana? Singkat banget ini wkwk FF Krisyeol pertama,tapi kayaknya ga greget ya


End file.
